


dance the night away

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Dancing, F/M, H - Freeform, Personality Swap, Roleswap, berkut is. soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Role/Personality swap au inspired by a friends prompt on discord.





	dance the night away

“ …Come on , let us take a seat,” Rinea encourages , her legs sore . What a strange man her partner was .   
She had found him idly fiddling with the furry hem of his soft sweater , not really…doing anything at all, just sort of looking away . Though shy , he didn’t seem all that sad – he was humming a soft tune to himself , his eyes betraying that he was in the ball only physically . She had wondered where his mind was drifting away to . 

When she had offered him her hand , he had completely not reacted for a second – then , he had looked up at her in disbelief , as if he couldn’t comprehend that the future Rigelian empress was inviting him to a dance . He had blinked at her , then . 

“…Milady…”

“ Come , now,” Rinea had smiled . “ It stings to see someone as charming as you sitting here all alone . Won’t you join me?”

“ Oh…Of course,” he had smiled. His cheeks had been painted a wonderful pink .

Being in the arms of that man…Rinea could only describe it as holding a cloud , but then again , that was probably his soft sweater’s and meek personality’s doing. He was so very endearing and only the slightest bit stunned by everything that was happening . 

“ And your name is…?”

“ Berkut , Milady .” 

“ A lovely name .”

When she had taken him to the dance floor, she had honestly expected him to be a terrible dancer. It would’ve been explanation enough for his shyness . Instead , she had found herself being swept all around the dance floor in Berkut’s arms, his timid smile still there as his footwork put professionals to shame.

And here they were now , Rinea’s feet aching . She had to practically unglue the man from the dance floor , for every dance only left him more energized. 

…She couldn’t say the same for herself , and telling his excited face no left a strange ache in her chest . Either way , they had left once he had noticed how her movements slowly grew clumsier from the exhaustion.

“ I must admit,” Rinea breathes ,” you are quite the dancer . I have seen few as skilled as you , and I have been taking dancing classes all my life – I have seen more than enough tutors .”

“ You flatter me…” Berkut whispers , a soft smile on his face . 

“ Ah , but it’s the truth!” Rinea flashes a confident smile at him , taking his hand in his , something that made him considerably redder .

“…May I confess something to you , Milady?” Berkut asks , voice soft . “ I have never told anyone before .”

“ Your secret is safe with me , Berkut,” Rinea responds , giving his hand a tight squeeze . 

“ …I always loved dancing,” Berkut whispers with a smile . “ When I have free time , I sneak to the forest and I dance on my own . Sometimes I make my own music . I’ve been doing so ever since I was a child… The animals know me by now .”

“…Do you?” Rinea murmurs . “ That fits you , Berkut. You are very gentle for a noble . Most are hardened by war or money in the worst way possible.”

“ Ah…Truly? You know , I daydream a lot . Childish it may seem , but it helps me get by with a smile on my face.”

“ We need more of your kind,” Rinea whispers . She places a kiss to his palm as she stands up .  
“ Can I see you again?”

“ Oh…I’d be honored,” Berkut whispers , and Rinea nods contently . 

“ I’ll throw another ball just for you , Berkut . And you’ll be dancing in that one from the start until the very end.”


End file.
